Phantom of the DWMA
by kkluvz2write
Summary: At the DWMA Opera House Maka hears a voice that is calling to her, being the Prima Dona of the entire cast, thus when she's missing, people get worried. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters or _Phantom of the Opera_**

**Phantom of the DWMA**

The shadows lurked around her and her small hands trembled at the darkness, but she heard someone crying out to her; calling her name. She tried not to run away, but she held the candle close and observed the blackness in order to find a path. She listened again.

"Maka."

"There it is!" She ran to the voice, not knowing what it was, where it was coming from, or if it meant danger or safety. Maka Albarn was indeed a brave girl, always rushing head first into the situation and figuring out the solution along the way. Her dirty blond hair flowed about her as her jade eyes stayed focused on her destination. As her thin arms swung, and her toned legs pushed her forward, her white silk nightgown hung loosely with each stride. She finally reached it, the bottom of the DWMA, Death City's most renowned dance and singing academy. Maka was the star; she had been in two plays now and was to perform a solo in two days. But that was all left behind her when she heard a voice. It was sweet innocent and so lonely, just like her, all-alone in her dark and depressing room. Sure it may have had numerous flowers, jewelry, and clothing of all sorts, but that didn't matter to her. She just wanted someone to share her happiness with, someone to share her life with. But what happiness? What life? The only time she was happy when she was singing, which only lasted short amounts of time. And the only time she had a life was when the director was giving her orders.

"I'm coming! But please, where do I go? My candle has gone out!" Maka yelled into the darkness. She suddenly saw a light that she followed curiously. She was led into a black room that proved to be more depressing than hers. The red and black-checkered floor was dirty, and dusty. The black walls had no mirrors and no pictures; they were bear and felt as if they were closing in on her.

"Hello?" Her voice shacked slightly.

"Maka."

She turned and saw a grand piano in the center of the room with large candles lighting up the room.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She touched the icy cold ivory keys and began a tune.

"Hmmm hmmm, part of your world." She played the tune from "Part of Your World" as she felt tears built up in her eyes. She truly was lonely, the voice led her here, but there was no one there. Then suddenly she felt a presence near her and she looked over to see a handsome young man in a black pin striped tux with a red button up shirt and black tie. His tan fingers skimmed over the keys, playing a dark tune to match hers. His white-silvery hair hung down in his face and was spiked up slightly. She tried to get a better look but didn't want to stop playing with him, thus she decided to wait until after the song to get a better look. Once the song was over, she looked up at him, he was smiling down at her with a shark-like grin and his crimson eyes glimmered down at her.

"Hello." Maka held out her hand.

"Hello Maka. I'm Soul." He took her hand and kissed it gently. She blushed for she couldn't break her gaze into his wondrous eyes that called her in.

"Your eyes, they're like jade gems shining off the candle light. Your skin pale as the moonlight, your hair is like that of golden locks of hair glistening on a summer's day. And your voice is like silk; not to mention your lips, like soft pink petals begging for a touch of another set of lips pressed against them firmly." He pulled Maka into him, causing her to blush at the closeness.

"I've been watching you Maka, your performances are amazing, your acting perfect, but you're so sad. Once you're off stage you cry so much. Why? Can I do anything for you like you've done for me?"

"What have I done for you?"

"You are my inspiration. I write songs about you and submit them to the director who incorporates them into a play and I get paid for my work. But I think you should get credit as well, so I called you down here to my home."

"You live here?"

"Yes."

"All alone?"

"Yes." This time he looked down at the piano, but Maka lifted his head and leaned her forehead against his.

"Play for me?"

"Of course." Soul blushed, but played his version of "You Raise Me Up," which was a somber yet beautiful melody reflecting his love for this woman, this stranger.

"That was amazing." She wiped a tear away from her eye.

"You think so? I'm sorry I made you cry."

"No you didn't, your music was just so moving."

"Just like your voice." He tilted her head up, wiped away her tears and gently pressed his lips against hers and they shared their first kiss.

Maka had fallen in love with the Phantom that lived beneath the DWMA and she loved every moment that they worked on another song together, eventually Soul agreed to move in with Maka in her small room, which was reconstructed for the new couple.

"Maka, I love you."

"And I love you, my Phantom of the DWMA." She pressed her lips against his; they walked over to the piano and began composing another song together.

The walls were now a bright and lively yellow with pictures of them and their successful plays; the room no longer seemed empty, desolate, or alone anymore.


End file.
